1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing membrane layers of organic solar cells, in particular to a method for manufacturing an active layer and an electron transferring layer of organic solar cells by utilizing a roll to roll process (R2R) and combining a slot-die coating technique so as to obtain absolute superiorities in manufacturing efficiency and cost reducing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A research in solar cells is an expectant direction of the renewable energy sources. Although most of the commercialized products utilize the silicon as their main material, the organic solar cells still attract the attention of the industrial and academic fields due to the simple manufacturing procedure, the low manufacturing cost, the light material, and the flexibility.
While manufacturing the organic solar cell, a membrane of the solar cell is manufactured by spin coating which renders the membrane provide with a better flatness and uniformity. However, the spin coating is restricted by being unable to be applied in the manufacture of the solar cell membrane with a large area but a small area, so that an innate choke point is existed in the consideration of reducing the cost in the future commercialization. Therefore, large-area proceeding methods are considered in the manufacture of the organic solar cells.
The R2R manufacturing process is a potential technique used for manufacturing organic solar cells with a large area and has a manufacture by cooperating with a flexible display in the industrial circles. Due to a soft property of the flexible display, the R2R manufacturing process cooperates with an operation of the flexible display so as to produce the displays with the advantages of plasticity, light weight, and bump-resistance.
The developing research of the solar cell field tries to attempt the R2R manufacturing process. However, the technique regarding to how the R2R manufacturing process functions in the manufacture of the solar cell for reducing the manufacturing cost and providing a good efficiency of the membrane layer formed by the manufacture still needs an improvement.